


The Perfect Tempature

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Some Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Elena Houghlin is in love. With her two best friends. Two best friends that don't know she's sleeping with them both. (following the trend of one of the angels being completely and utterly clueless)
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Elena Houglin/Jane Kano, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, OT3 Poly Angels
Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554523
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	The Perfect Tempature

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all, I've been wanting to contribute to the fandom since I first saw the movie and I'm happy to get in at the ground floor. Hope you enjoy! Leave from comments if you want to see anything from these three, I have a feeling I'll be writing a lot of them

The first time Sabina kisses Elena it’s the fourth of July and when Sabina’s lips touch hers? She stops hearing the fireworks entirely. Nimble fingers curl around her hips, holding her in place like she had any option to leave. Like she’d ever want too. Her hands find bleach blonde hair, feeling like all she ever could be was a mass of matches set up just for Sabina to ignite. When she hears a soft “Lena?” break through the static, and a soft touch on her flushed cheek, her eyes flutter open to see one of the most beautiful girls she’d ever seen smirking at her with that half smile that’s been driving her insane since she’d first laid eyes on it. Fire. That’s what Sabina is. She thinks with a soft, sheepish smile. Able to keep her warm on a rainy day or utterly destroy her.

______________________________________________________________________

The first time Jane kisses Elena, it’s the first snow of the year. When soft, chilled hands touch her cheeks, tipping her face up, she wonders if the tears in her eyes will crystallize with the chill. Hopefully not. Because she would hate to miss the intensity in Jane’s eyes and the way it seemed to freeze time- to freeze Elena in place. They could’ve stayed like that for eternity; like a moment frozen in a glacier. She’s not sad. Not even close. She feels wholly and irrevocably sated.

When Jane asks her, “Baby, what’s wrong?” She lets out a half breath, half laugh, tangling her fingers into Jane’s winter coat. “Nothing.” Elena says softly, pressing her face into Jane’s collarbone, unbothered by the dusting of white surrounding them. She was home. 

______________________________________________________________________

The first time Sabina presses her up against a wall in the armory, knocking Altoid tins to the floor, she doesn’t even have the sense to muffle herself in Sabina’s neck. She can’t remember anything but Sabina’s name and the way her skin feels like kindling. 

And when Jane joins her in the shower and makes her beg, the cold water belting on her skin only deepens the shivers raking down her spine. 

It’s not everyday that Elena has the pleasure of sleeping with both of her.... (friends? lovers?) but it is every night that she finds herself staring up towards the blank ceiling and thinking to herself that she was evil. It was small, at first. Wondering what was happening, wondering if they should all talk. Then, more, when things felt more serious each and every time. But this week? The thing that pushed her over the edge as her girls’ independently worked together to turn her into a hot mess, was three words. Three words. “I love you.” Repeated throughout the two nights, over and over until the phrase boiled down to pure serotonin in her veins, ringing in her ears long after Jane and Sabina respectively fell asleep. 

She was horrible, wasn’t she?

Neither knew about the other. What if they hate her? What if they tell her she’s horrible, and manipulative, and a liar? She’s all those things.

The thing that made her the most evil thing? Those things didn’t scare her nearly as much as the fact that they could ask her to choose. 

Those thoughts always permeate her night. But tonight? That’s the first time she hasn’t been able to stop herself from breaking 

Her hands raise up in a jerk to cover her face as a sob pushes through her lips, the usually safe embrace of Jane and Sabina’s hands resting intertwined on her abdomen feeling like a lead weight. 

Jane woke up immediately, her brown eyes opening suddenly. It took her a moment to fully register the situation, and when she did, she felt a small part of her crack. Each one of Elena’s sobs made her feel sicker. “Darling?” She whispers quickly, a little frantically, at least for Jane. Her hand moves out of Sabina’s, only to push at her shoulder in an effort to wake her up. 

Her hand moves quickly to cover one of Elena’s hands, ignoring the grunts of Sabina as she wakes up. “Baby what’s wrong?” Her voice is careful, gentle, loving- but it only seems to make Elena cry harder, still covering her face with her hands. 

Sabina blinks in confusion, her heavy eyelids only picking up seconds. Of a glare from Jane, seeing Jane lean up on her elbow. Seeing her curled over Elena, her hair falling slightly around them. Elena’s body shaking.

Elena’s body shaking?

Sabina pushed up on tired limbs, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make her ears focus. Pick up the noises that felt so far away. 

All she heard were cries. 

When Jane leaned back, Sabina clearly saw Elena’s body quivering with sobs, and her face covered with her hands, knuckles turning white from pressure.

Her firefly.

“What’s happening?” Sabina asks, voice husky with sleep as she tries to reach out for Elena’s arm. 

“I don’t know.” Jane whispers, not taking her eyes off Elena.

“I can’t.” Elena whispers, after a moment, her words broken up by quick breaths and soft whines. 

“You can’t?” Sabina replies,confused.

“What can’t you do love?” Jane whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Elena’s hair. 

“I can’t.” That’s all Elena repeats as she pushes off the bed, taking the sheets and blankets with her as she clumsily tries to get off. Jane and Sabina share a mutually terrified glance before they get up to follow her into the closet, where she’s throwing on clothes as quickly as she can. Before they can ask another question, they’re forced out of the closet by Elena’s exiting.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sabina calls, sounding confused and frustrated. 

Jane’s face is stoic, looking like a worthy opponent even in her sweats and tank top. But just before Elena takes a step out the door, her name drops from Jane’s lips. It stops Elena, for a second, stilling in the doorway, slumping slightly. 

When Elena turns they see the full extent of her tears under the light of the door. The swollen cheeks, flushed face, and angrily red eyes. “I can’t.” She repeats, this time sounding defeated. 

“What can’t you do?” Sabina asks, sounding generously curious as she carefully takes a step closer. After a moment, she tries to smile. “What can’t we do together?”

The words seem to crumble Elena, her usually Disney Princess face looking more like a puppy at the pound.

“I don’t know.” She whispers, slumping against the door frame. 

Elena felt selfish as she let Sabina wrap her arms around her tired body. She felt disgusting when Jane’s soft, perfect lips touched her cheek. She felt evil when she allowed herself to get back in bed, the two girls she loved twined around her, both promising they need to talk tomorrow when Elena’s breathing slows. 

The next morning, Sabina and Jane wake up to an empty bed. It takes them time to get up, laying, looking at each other, holding each other’s hands. Whether it be out of fear of finding an empty apartment, or exhaustion they didn’t know. When they did get up, they walked towards the sound of soft music, towards the kitchen. 

They both let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding in when they saw her. Eyes still swollen, but hair brushed out, and wrapped up in an MIT sweatshirt that had been buried in the back of the closet. Both women glanced at each other at the smells of the kitchen- sweet and savory, and like home for both of them. 

The remains of crumpled grocery bags covered the counter, both of them seeing a few ingredients they knew. Roasted tomato, sausage, and eggs for Jane. Cream cheese, powdered sugar, and syrup for Sabina.

They watched plates of an English Breakfast and stuffed french toast were placed on the kitchen table, both women’s eyes widening out of nostalgia and confusion. 

“Sit.” Elena said, softly, attempting a smile that just came out sheepish. “Please?” They were hesitant as they sat next to each other, but both knew saying no to Elena was impossible.

“Love, we need to-“ Jane started, only to be cut off by Elena’s hand raised up. 

“I know. We need to talk. And we’re going too. Well,” She paused. “I’m going too. And you’re going to eat really yummy food while I do.” 

“Did you kill someone?” Sabina asked, her french toast whole on her fork as she took a bite out of it. 

That made Elena laugh, resting her face in her laughs for a second to compose herself. “I didn’t kill anyone.” A look from Sabina. “I didn’t!” 

Elena sat down across from them, toying with her fingers. Just because her training helped her not show nervousness- this was Jane and Sabina. They were so much more nerve racking than an interview with a mob boss. 

“Okay. So. I just. I want to say I’m sorry.” Jane’s furrowed eyebrows made Elena’s gaze drop, feeling guilty. “I haven’t been honest with either of you. I’ve been taking advantage of a situation, doing what’s best for me...”

“Oh god you’re not straight, are you?” Sabina asked, mouth full of French Toast. 

“She’s not.” Jane said, with false confidence, her gaze piercing through Elena. “Are you?” 

Another sad laugh. “No. I’m not.” Her eyes watch Jane’s arms fold over her chest, leaving her breakfast untouched. “I’m just a really, really horrible person.” 

Looking up at the women she loved more than anything on the planet, her eyes filled with tears. How was she ever going to live without them?

“I’ve been...seeing both of you. I’ve been being... intimate, with both of you.”

Jane’s eyebrow raised.

Sabina’s eyebrows somehow furrowed further.

“Yes.” Jane says, her accent heavy. “And?”

“Yeah, so what?” Sabina adds.

Elena’s left staring at them in disbelief. “So I’ve been- I don’t know, cheating? I’ve been - I’ve been taking advantage. I’ve been a horrible, disgusting person.” They’re scared silent just long enough for her to continue. “But I can’t choose. I don’t know if you’d even want to be with me anymore, and I would understand if you don’t, but I can’t choose between you.” The tears are flowing freely now. “I know it sounds selfish and horrible but I can’t,” An abrupt stop. “I can’t survive without you both. I can’t wake up in a world where I’m not waking up at least in the same house as both of you. You’re my family. And I can’t lose you.”

When she looks up, both of them blurry from the tears in her eyes, expecting disgust, anger, even them leaving. But still, only confusion. She tries to open her mouth again to talk, but Jane interrupts her. “Darling I think...” She turns to Sabina. “I think she thinks that we...” Sabina looks like a human loading sign for a second before she realizes. 

“No way. How?”

“I mean; we haven’t talked about it?” Jane suggests, ignoring Elena’s slacked jaw.

“Yeah but- I mean we literally sleep together.”

“Stop, now I’m confused.” Elena said quickly, eyes moving between the two girls.

“Lena, it’s not just you and I. We’re- well we’re all together. At least, I thought.” Jane felt uncomfortable talking about this- she’d been the one ignoring any instance of talking about it, so maybe this was partially her fault. But they slept in the same bed. They had 7 rooms and they all cuddled together on a full bed. 

“All.. together?” Elena looked like she did the first day they’d all met. Completely and utterly confused. 

“We know- well I know you’ve been doing stuff with Jane, cos I’ve been doing stuff with Jane. I thought it was kinda obvious this was a thing.” Sabina looked at her seriously, even with whipped cream covering her nose.

Jane reached out for Elena’s hand tentatively. Monogamy wasn’t really an option for someone like her. At least that’s what she thought. But being with Elena and Sabina didn’t feel like a liability. It felt like a shield. And even if it didn’t, she couldn’t help but let herself need this. Even if she doubted herself whenever thoughts of Sabina’s smile and Elena’s eyes made her lose concentration. 

“I want you. And Sabina. And I couldn’t choose either. No one is asking you to Elena.” Sabina offered a weak nod to Jane’s words, looking between the girls. 

The smile that slowly took over Elena’s face made both girls feel the same. Being it was the same, happy, teary face they’d seen after their first kisses with the brunette.

And Elena felt like this was a first. Because she had never felt safer. Never felt more grounded and strong. Both of these girls wanted her. She didn’t have to lose anyone else. 

“Damn she really doesn’t get hints. This is just like her first briefing. What if we didn’t tell her she was an angel? Do you think she would’ve taken Bosley out after her 10th mission and asked for a promotion?” Sabina looked at both of them, looking faux serious. 

Jane pursed her lips as she tried not to laugh. 

Elena moved around the table so quickly Sabina was surprised when she found Elena in her lap, her lips on hers. It made Sabina’s shoulders slump in happiness, her arms going tightly around Elena’s middle. She was panting a little when Elena pulled away, but her breath was completely taken away at the slight of Elena leaning over from her lap to kiss Jane, her hands grabbing at the front of the girl’s blouse. “Fuck.” She breathed, both Jane and Elena’s eyes landing on hers when they pulled back. “My girlfriends are so hot.” 

Elena broke out in slight laugh, falling back into Sabina, catching Jane’s hand. “Tell me how I came into this completely confused, and came out with two girlfriends?” 

Sabina snorted slightly as Jane moved to close the distance, kissing Elena softly, before moving to press a soft kiss to Sabina’s lips. “You already had us darling. Just didn’t know it.”

Elena felt warm watching their kiss, but also like she was intruding, but she wasn’t. They were hers. 

For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was at the perfect temperature . Not too hot, not too cold. Just right in the arms of the girls she loved. Who loved her back.


End file.
